


Buzzed

by LadyGrey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF!John, Clueless Sherlock, Crack, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey/pseuds/LadyGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy nonsense. Slightly BAMF!John. Clueless Sherlock. Kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzzed

“Come on John!” Sherlock dashed across the street, failing to heed the signal. Angry drivers honked, swerved, and barely avoided killing the impetuous detective.

John waited patiently for the signal, and did not expect Sherlock to stop on the opposite side of the road, glare at him, and wait. When John finally ambled across the road with the “walk” signal, Sherlock grabbed his wrist and tugged him along toward Angelo's.

“Sherlock,” John said, not resisting the gentle pressure on his wrist, “why are we in such a hurry? We're just getting dinner, and you aren't going to eat anything anyway.”

“I'm not in a hurry, just traveling efficiently. You're the hungry one, but at your pace we'll both starve to death before we arrive.”

Sherlock was suddenly yanked backward by his own momentum when John Watson ground to an implacable halt at the next traffic signal and Sherlock failed to let go of his wrist. John let out a soft “Umph!” when his flatmate's back ran into his chest, but stood solid as a statue.

“John,” Sherlock whined.

“Sherlock,” John said amicably, with a small smile.

“This is tedious.”

“I could make it less tedious,” John said, glancing quickly at his wrist.

Sherlock saw, but did not observe. “Doubtful,” he sniffed.

He was in the middle of his eye roll when John's lips met his. They were warm and soft, and the kiss was slow and tentative. Sherlock reacted without thinking and shoved John away, dropping his wrist in the process. 

“You're an idiot,” he snapped.

“Not today,” John countered, still wearing that small smile that Sherlock can't deduce.

“You have gotten entirely the wrong idea and taken it upon yourself to presume upon my person in the most pedestrian and vulgar way possible. Really, John, I expected better of you than such common theatre.” The last sentence was thrown over his shoulder as he turned back the way they'd come and stalked away.

He did not expect to be yanked backwards, around, and thrown against a brick wall. John pinned him there with one arm across his chest, more of a warning than an actual deterrent. “You're very clever, Sherlock, so I know that it won't take you very long to work out that you're wrong, but this time you don't get to be a dick without apologizing.”

“I'm not wrong, and I'm not apologizing.” Sherlock felt a strange tingling sensation in his toes and wondered if it was possible that the slight impact of his back against the brick had caused actual nerve damage. 

“Let's say, for the sake of argument, that you are wrong. No,” John pressed a finger over Sherlock's lips when he opened his mouth to argue, “let's just pretend that's a given. I want to know, theoretically, how you might apologize, because I don't think I've ever seen you do it before, not sincerely.” He removed his finger so Sherlock could answer him.

Now Sherlock's lips tingled too. Something was wrong, but John was a doctor, even if he was being exceptionally thick at the moment. “John, I suspect I may have a temporary problem in my nervous system. Perhaps you should remove your arm.”

That small smile again. John dropped his arm, but didn't step back even a millimeter. “What makes you say that?”

“I am experiencing a tingling sensation in my toes and, more recently, my lips.”

“Ah,” said John, and casually ran a finger across the inside of Sherlock's left wrist, “like that?”

Sherlock yanked his wrist away and tucked it behind him against the rough brick. It didn't help. The tingles spread almost to his elbow, and even Sherlock Holmes wasn't that big of an idiot.

“So,” John said, “about that apology. How might it go?”

Sherlock took a deep breath and let it out. “Like this,” he said, and lowered his head to kiss John again. He wrapped his arms around John's waist and pulled him closer. Sherlock really didn't have a lot of experience kissing, but it wasn't that complicated. He simply pressed his lips softly against John's and tried not to fall over as the tingles turned into a hot buzzing that overtook his entire body. John snogged him against the wall for what could have been ten seconds or could have been ten hours for all Sherlock would have been able to tell, but however long it was it was over far too soon. He felt John smile and break the kiss.

John stepped back and nodded. “That's an excellent start, but you have been an irritating prat tonight and I think you can do better. Perhaps you should think on it while you're watching me eat dinner, hmm?” John turned on his heel with military precision and strolled off toward Angelo's at the same leisurely pace. 

Sherlock sagged against the wall and _buzzed_.

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for something fluffy to read, and ended up writing something fluffy instead. Unbetaed, unbritpicked. Feel free to do that and drop me any corrections. I'll make them forthwith. 
> 
> But seriously, it's just impropmtu fluff, for no reason, because who needs a reason?


End file.
